DivergentInsurgentAllegiant-Life with you
by omgoshwriter
Summary: If everything was different. May be spoilers for the series... for that reason, a more detailed summary is in the story :) Enjoy. Rated M for some language and difficult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a fanfic about what would happen/ go on in Tris and Tobias' life if they didn't find out what the bureau was going/ did to the people of Chicago and they still together. It takes place a year after when the end of allegiant would have taken place. Let me know what you guys think! POV: Tris I wake up and wipe the little bit of drool off my pillow. I groan and roll over, coming face to face with my Tobias. Our apartment right inside the bureau is a little small, but bigger than most considering the jobs we accepted as the main overseeing leaders of the Chicago project. We don't do any science-y stuff,we just make sure that everything is running smoothly now. Since we were part of it, we are able to give insight in good and bad ideas on how to run the city. "Good morning" he groans, his eyes still shut. "Hey babe" I sigh as i push myself out of bed and open up the curtains adjacent to the bed. "IT BURNS!" he yells. "Come on sleepy- head. We have some work to do today." I scold as I walk into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he walks in, rubbing his eyes, just as I am getting into the shower. "EEP!" I squeal and quick cover myself with the curtain. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" "Well, this is MY apartment, so…" He teases "OUR apartment" I correct him. "Exactly." he says as he approaches me and begins to kiss me. Our kisses become more powerful and passionate, and I run my fingers through his hair. As we break away, I realise that the curtain is no longer being held around my body. Trying to hide my extreme blushing, I quickly grab it back and get in the running shower. Tobias lets go of the curtain and goes across the bathroom. However, he appears seconds later, unclothed. "What are you doing crazy?" I laugh. "Mind if I join you? We have to be at work in 10 minutes and there is no way we can both take showers." He winks. "Tobias, I-" I whisper. "Oh. Uhm. I'm sorry." He blushes and i hear the door to the bathroom shut. I don't know why I still can't be close with him. It has been 2 years now that we have been together, yet the idea of intimacy scares me. But him leaving me scares me even more. I finish up my shower and get dressed. I come out of the bathroom and there is a note on the table. 6, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we talk later? I didn't want to be late, so I went to the office, I'll see you soon. I love you. 4 Oh crap. I'm already 5 minutes late for the meeting. I run down to the office and try to slip in quietly, but fail as Tobias announces that since I'm feeling better (must have been his cover story) we can start the meeting. 


	2. Chapter 2

I sit through the boring weekly meeting, pretty much outlining the same thing we have been hearing since day one of the restart of the project. I really do try to get work done, but I can't help daydreaming and staring at Tobias. The way his shirt hugs his biceps doesn't help my lack of attention.

"How does that sound, Miss. Prior?" one of the researchers adresses me, startling me and waking me up from my trance.

"Uhm… Uhm…" I stuttter.

"I think that it is a good idea to continue the way it is." he says, covering for me. "What do you think Tris?"

"I agree with Tobias. I believe that things are going well, so we should proceed in the same way." I quickly add. Nice save Tris. I wink at Tobias, but he just turns his head away from my view. Oh crap. I'm in trouble.

-after the meeting-

We all leave the meeting, going back to our offices, where I was happy to know that I share with Tobias, but at this moment, I'm not completely sure that's a good thing.

"What is up with you lately, Tris?" He asks as he slams the door behind us.

"I just feel different, Tobias.I don't know." I reply.

"Well, I don't know either. I can't keep covering for you." he says coldy as he turns his chair around so he is facing his desk, pretending to do paperwork.

"Is this about what happened this morning?!" I retort, a little hurt.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT ABOUT THIS MORNING." Slamming his hands on the desk and turning his desk back towards me.

"It kind of seems like it." I mumble as I turn my chair around to my desk. I feel hands grab my chair as whip it back around.

"We need to talk about this." He sighs. I sit with my head down. "I was hoping to do it later, but i guess now might be the time."

"What are you talking about, Tobias?" I groan.

"I want you to know that I love you and I'm not trying to pressure you into anything." He says as he sits on his knees next to my chair, holding my hand.

I begin to cry and he hugs me.

"I'm just really sorry. I love you Tobias, and I hope you know that. I want to be able to love you in- you know- that way, but I just need commitment and I need to know for sure that we are safe here, do you understand?"

"I do. I love you so much, Tris." He says, squeezing my hand and drying my tears.

"I do too. Forever." I sniffle.

"And Always." He smiles. And our lips meet, clearing away the memories of the crazy morning.


	3. Chapter 3

When we make it back to the apartment, we find a note on our door.

"Party. Zeke's. 9pm. Be there." it says.

I chuckle and walk into the apartment.

"So, are we going?" Tobias asks as he wraps his arms around my waist. I lean back my head and stand on my toes, just reaching his lips, for a long, passionate kiss.

"Or we can do this." he agrees. We continue to kiss like this, then eventually we are sitting on the couch, me straddling him, as we kiss. Then, we hear a loud banging on the door. We try to ignore it, but then suddenly, the door is smashed open and the sound of splintering wood breaks us apart.

"ZEKE!" Tobias yells, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Zeke, who is obviously somewhat intoxicated already yells, "We told you to be there. And you aren't." I get up off of the couch and punch him in the nose.

"You are pathetic. And you better also be replacing our door, because I sure as heck am not." I snicker. "We'll be right there."

Zeke leaves and Tobias and I step into the bathroom to get ready. I step out after I have applied my simple makeup, in order to get dressed in the bedroom. I choose a tight black dress that falls mid-thigh and has a flowy semi-see through skirt that falls over my legs and to the ground. (I put on my coral pumps, In all honesty, not so I look hot, just so I can actually reach my boyfriend without standing on my tippy toes)

I walk out of the bathroom to find Tobias standing out on the Terrace, overlooking the bureau. He has his hands in his black jean pockets, just looking out over the city. I wrap my arm around his.

"We better go, before someone else comes and breaks our door even more." I laugh.

"Hold on one second, Tris, I have something for you." He stops me.

"You have something for me?" I ask, confused.

He gets down on one knee and pulls a small box out of his pocket. I close my eyes. This can't be happening. Tobias Eaton is proposing to me.

Tobias Easton is proposing to me.

TOBIAS EATON IS PROPOSING TO ME!

Tears begin to drop on my cheeks.

"Tris, I love you so much. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you. Ever since I laid eyes on you when you first jumped into the net. You helped me through my fears and helped me survive throughout the turmoil. I can't see myself with any other woman but you. Beatrice Prior, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

He sits there in shock. My tears come down stronger and sobs escape. Tobias lifts his head to look up at me, and I see the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"But I love you, Tris."

"I-I-" I cry and fall onto my knees.

He turns around, I can hear the sobs coming freely from his lips now.

"Am I not enough for you? Have I not loved you enough? I thought you wanted commitment. What do you want from me tris?" He yells as he sobs.

"Tobias-"I begin. "I am so sorry."

"Why Tris! Why?" He yells as he throws the little box over the balcony.

"No Tobias-don't do that!" I cry even harder.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Tris. Nothing does. I love you. I always have. I don't know why you can't love me back." He replies.

"I DO LOVE YOU TOBIAS!" I sob.

"Then why won't you marry me, Tris?" He murmurs, looking over the balcony.

"I'm only 17, Tobias." I cry.

"You're almost 18." He interjects.

"But still..." I whisper.

"I know you are almost 20, and this is what people your age do, and I'm sorry, but I can't get married right now." I walk up to him and wrap my arm around his shoulders. He breaks away from my grip and turns to face my eyes. I put my head down, avoiding eye-contact.

"Beatrice, look at me." He says sternly.

I refuse.

"Look at me." He says as he lifts my chin.

I look at those deep blue eyes, and my my sobs that previously shook my body began to subside.

"I love you. I don't want to pressure you. I will wait for you forever, there is no time limit placed on my love for you." He says, seriously, while looking into my eyes.

"Forever." I whisper as I bring my lips softly to his.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris

I go off to the bathroom to wipe away my smeared makeup and redo my hair. I step out of the bathroom and Tobias grabs my hand. We walk to Zeke's quietly, but still clinging to one another. We knock on Zeke's door, but no one can hear us over the blasting music, so we just walk in. When our group of friends see us, they shout and beckon us over. We are each handed a cup, which I believed was beer but was something much stronger and bitter. I drink it anyways, I mean, it is dauntless right? We hang out and dance for a while, the night becomes fuzzier as I continue sipping from my drink, but it's the most fun I've had in a very long time. After a short while, Zeke kicks everyone but our small group out. We are playing dauntless or candor. Zeke starts: "Uriah. Dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless." He responds.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl and go to the chasm and flirt with the first boy you see." He challenges.

Uriah takes an piece of clothing from each girl and does the dare. It takes a while to calm down after he is seen flirting with max.

When we all come back, I sit down next to Tobias and throw my legs over his. He smiles at me, yet it is more of a sympathetic smile you give a small child. I faintly hear Uriah say my name.

"Whaaaatttt?" I giggle.

"Candor or dauntless?" He asks.

"Dauntless!" I yell.

"Take 10 shots." He retorts.

"Uhm I don't think that's the best-" Tobias starts

"I can do it FOUR i emphasize. I'm not a babyyy." I slur.

My friends pour the shots, then I start to drink them. I'm down 7 when everything gets even fuzzier. I finish my tenth and sit down on the ground to relieve my dizzyness.

"Woooohooo!" I yell "watch out for trisssss!" I slur.

Tobias stands there and watches me but he doesn't look too happy.

"Fourrrrrr cantless or dauntdor?" I giggle as I approach him.

"Dauntless." He says kinda angrily.

"You need to do 15 shots... Lighten up bayybeee!" I say as I nibble on his neck.

All of a sudden, a strong arm grabs mine and I'm being picked up like a small child.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Someone has to responsible to look after your drunk ass." He responds. I begin to hit and kick him but he won't let me go. He walks out of the apartment with me struggling in his arms.

"I just want to have fun. You're no fun. I'm not even drunk!" I babble on and on.

"Tris. I will always do what is best for you. This is what it is right now. We are going home. I don't want you to do or say something you will regret." He says sternly.

"Like tell everyone that I don't want to marry you?" I scream. "Because I don't. You are being such an ass. I'm glad I said no."

"Tris. You are drunk." Tobias says as he unlocks the door of our apartment.

"Let me down!" I yell

Tobias drops me soo fall on the ground and looks at me in the eyes.

"Please don't say anything else you may regret in the morning Beatrice."

"You're not my father!" I scream at him.

"Go to bed." He says sternly as he pushed me towards our room.

I'm too weak and tired to change my clothes, so I try to climb into bed. Tobias grabs me again and starts changing me into my pajamas.

"Oh, I see, take a drunk girl home and act like you're doing a good thing, then just use her." I retort.

"Tris, I would never do anything like that, and if you don't already know that, then I don't think you know me." He responds, sadly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream at him, ripping the rest of my pajamas away from him.

Tobias gets up and leaves the room, letting out a big sigh and slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris:

I wake up this morning and my head is pounding. What did I drink last night? I shiver and reach over to cuddle up to Tobias to glean some heat, but all I feel are cold sheets. I groan. He knows I hate to wake up alone in the morning. I slowly get out of bed, getting dizzier by the second, and open up the door.

He's lying on the couch, which looks ridiculous considering he's larger than the small love seat. He must have had a rough night last night too. I go into the kitchen and grab a glass of water and some pain meds. As I'm taking the pill, I hear Tobias come into the kitchen behind me.

"Good morning love" I say. But he doesn't answer. I turn around to see him pouring cereal quietly across the kitchen facing the opposite direction. "Hello? Did you hear me?" I ask as I approach him, wrapping my hands around his waist. He stiffens at my touch. "What was up with you on the couch this morning, babe?" I ask jokingly. He pulls away from me, pushing my hands off of his waist. "Tobias" I groan. "What the heck are you doing?"

He takes his breakfast and sits in the living room, stone faced.

"Are you kidding me?" I yell over to the other room. I walk in and shut off the tv he preoccupied himself with. "What's going-" he turns it back on. I get up and turn it back off. "What's go-" he turns it back on again. This time i sigh, get up, turn it off, take the remote, and throw it across the room, so it hits a wall and shatters. "What the hell is going on Tobias?" I yell. He walks towards our room. I grab his arm as forcefully as I can and scream "you can't ignore me forever, FOUR!"

He walks into the bathroom and slams the door. I hear the lock. What did I do?

I'm still really dizzy from last night, but I run anyways. I run all the way to Zeke's apartment, where everyone from the party was passed out on the ground.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" I yell.

Everyone sits up grabbing their heads and groaning. "Do you really need to scream Tris?" Christina groans.

"Answer the question!" I respond.

"I don't really remember anything, to be honest" Christina answers.

"I remember that you told us all you were glad you told Four that you wouldn't marry him and called him an ass." Uriah speaks up.

Oh my god. I begin to panic. That's why. It wasn't him who had a rough night, it was me.

"And it may or may not be because of what we made you drink." Zeke replied.

"What did I drink?" I reply coldly.

"The Zeke special..." He says quietly.

Everybody gasps.

"What the hell?" I yell.

"Tequila, rum, and vodka mix" he replies. "And a lot of it... I usually don't let anyone drink it but you've been really tense lately... I thought you needed to loosen up."

I leave the room without another word and slam the door, earning me a chorus of "ouch" "geesh" and "god"s.

I can't believe I said that to Tobias, no matter the circumstance. He hates me now. I start crying as I walk back to the apartment, ready to receive my punishment of my actions. I try to hide my tears from passer-bys, but it's really difficult.

I walk into the apartment and call out for Tobias, but he doesn't answer. I see a note on the counter that reads:

_I just need time away. I can't control my feelings right now and I don't want to hurt you. -Four_

So this is it.


	7. Chapter 7

I run, while tears stream down my face, to the only place where I can think to go; the training room. Sure enough, Tobias is in the back corner pounding on punching bags.

"Go away Tris!" He yells as the door slams shut.

"Oh, he speaks." I say, trying to evoke some sort of remark from him.

But he just continues to punch the bag.

"Can we please talk?" I plead, walking closer, wiping tear stains off my face.

He focuses on the bag more, not taking his eyes off of it. He's too stubborn, and there is nothing that I can do to make him listen to me right now.

"Tobias! Please!" I cry as I jump in front of the bag, tears once again freely falling down my cheeks.

He doesn't react fast enough and hits me right in my ribs.

I hear a crack and a shiver goes down my spine. The pain engulfs me and I scream.

No. Not right now. Why was I so stupid? I try to hide my pain.

"Tobias it was an accident. I shouldn't have stepped in front of the bag, it was a stupid decision. You didn't mean to hurt me." I say sternly.

"I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T HANDLE MY ANGER. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND NOW LOOK WHAT I DID. I DID WHAT I FEARED THE MOST. I AM JUST LIKE MY FATHER." He yells, tears falling down his face now and his body trembling.

I slowly turn, holding my ribs and begin to walk out of the room.

I barely make it a few steps before he scoops me up, his face plastered once again with "Four" and brings be to the infirmary.

The woman at the desk welcomes us as we enter but Tobias cuts her off and demands that I'm taken to a room right away.

They bring a wheelchair out for me, even though I persist that Tobias will carry me back. He refuses to look at me as I yell his name through tears while I'm taken for examination.


End file.
